Get the Picture
de:Im Bilde seinfr:Souvenirs souvenirs Category:QuestsCategory:Aht Urhgan Quests Walkthrough * Talk to Balakaf. He will give you the Image Recorder and send you to take a picture that fits his description. ** After returning to Balakaf with the correct picture, you will receive an Imperial Silver Piece. Then you must zone and wait until JST midnight to continue. ** If he tells you it is the wrong picture, you must zone, talk to him again, and then trade him an Ahriman Lens. Then you must zone and wait until JST midnight to try again. *** If you use an Aurora Crystal instead of a Light Crystal, you will get an alternate cutscene where he appears satisfied, until he notices your name written on the photograph. He will then reject it. * If the picture must be taken during a particular weather effect or at a certain time, you will be unable to take the picture until the conditions are met. ;1. Wajaom Woodlands at F-6. :Balakaf: "First, I want t' see the volcano that can be glimpsed from the Wajaom Woodland. I'll never forget the plumes of smoke billowing from its peak, even though it was a cloudy day when I saw it with me own eyes." * Take a chocobo out of Al Zahbi, or use Olduum Ring to teleport to the Leypoint. * Weather: Cloudy. This occurs when there is no weather effect, and the sky is totally covered by clouds. Avoid foggy weather, which normally occurs at 2:00-7:00. * Trade a Light Crystal to the ???. Choose the first scene. ;2. & 3. Arrapago Reef at G-8 (Map 1). :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the "Lovers' Rocks" in Arrapago Reef. Standing in the snow and looking upon those two pillars standing side by side always made me think of my dear wife." * Teleport to "Arrapago Reef" via Atmacite Refiner and pick up the nearby Lamian Fang Key (Map), then zone in to Arrapago Reef. Use the key on the Iron Gate at (J-10), exit through the northmost gate, and then head west to the ???. ** Alternately, teleport to Ilrusi Atoll Staging Point (Map) and enter Map 1 at exit A (J-8). * Weather: Ice. * Trade a Light Crystal to the ???. Choose the second scene. ** Balakaf will tell you that it is too dark, but give you an Imperial Silver Piece anyways. You do not need to trade him an Ahriman Lens for this "failure," but you still need to zone, wait until JST midnight, and then talk to him again. * On the second attempt, trade a Light Cluster to the ???. Choose the second scene. ;4. Mount Zhayolm at C-9. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the ruins that can be glimpsed from Mount Zhayolm. I still remember the sight of them bathed in the gentle glow of the evening sun." * Teleport to the Home Point in Mount Zhayolm (D-8). ** To unlock it, travel to Nyzul Isle Staging Point (Map) and take the south exit to the southwest warp at (G-9) (towards Zhayolm Remnants). Take the west warp. Exit to Bhaflau Thickets (Tandjana Islet). Proceed west then north to enter Halvung, then north through there to Mount Zhayolm, exit 7. The ??? is on the coast to the west. * Time: 16:00-18:00. * Trade a Light Crystal to the ???. Choose the third scene. ;5. Halvung at I-8. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the flows of lava seeping from the heights of Halvung. It was quite the spectacle for a young lad traipsing through in the wee hours of the morning." * Take the secret exit from Aht Urhgan Whitegate (H-7) to Bhaflau Thickets, and enter Halvung at (F-8); this is also where the Halvung Survival Guide is located, which you can use to get here instead. Head southwest until you reach a long canyon. The ??? is in the middle of the bridge. * Time: 3:00-6:00. * Trade a Light Crystal to the ???. Choose the first scene. ;6. Aydeewa Subterrane at G-10. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the ruins in the Aydeewa Subterrane. The howl of the wind there seemed to speak volumes to me..." * Take a chocobo out of Al Zahbi, or Olduum Ring to teleport to the Leypoint. Enter Aydeewa Subterrane via exit 8 (E-10), then head southwest until you reach the ???. * Weather: Wind. * Trade a Light Cluster to the ???. Choose the third scene. ;7. Mamook at E-8. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the waterfall in Mamook. I was lost for words in its beauty, an opalescent thread reflecting the light of the sun." * Teleport to Mamool Ja Staging Point. Enter Mamook at (I-9), then go north to the open area. The ??? is on the western side, near the cliff. * Time: 7:30-10:30. * Weather: Fair or sunshine. This occurs when there are some or no clouds in the sky. * Trade a Light Crystal to the ???. Choose the third scene. ;8. Caedarva Mire at E-10. :Balakaf: "Next, I want t' see the graveyard in Caedarva Mire. By nightfall, I began t' imagine the tombstones to be monstrous men... That place be more than a mite terrifying." * Take the west exit out of Nashmau and head northwest to the graveyard, or teleport to the Home Point in The Arrapago Islands->Caedarva Mire. * Time: 20:00-22:00. * Trade a Light Cluster to the ???. Choose the first scene. * After returning to Balakaf, you will receive a finishing cutscene, and this will complete the quest. ;9. All previous places. :Balakaf: "That reminds me! I dropped a fair sum o' gold on me travels." * After zoning and waiting another JST midnight, talk to Balakaf again. * Revisit each ??? and examine them again until you find an Imperial Gold Piece. The correct ??? is random. ** Recommended order from quickest to slowest: 8, 1, 7, 5, 6, 2/3, 4. * Trade the Imperial Gold Piece to Balakaf, and after a small cutscene you will get it back. This allows you to flag Five Seconds of Fame.